Comfortably Numb
by LIzzy jaWbreaker
Summary: Faye is sick who's there to help her get better?
1. Hey you

_**Disclaimer: Cowboy bebop nor Pink Floyd are mine's to keep so in return I make no befit by using their likeness.**_

_**Comfortably Numb **_

_**Pt**__: Hey you_

_Hey you,_

_Will you help me to carry the stones?_

_Open your heart, I'm coming home._

_- Pink Floyd_

It had to be a day when it was only the two of us in the ship.

************************************************************************

I really don't remember how I got home from Callisto, finding it very depressing that the bar where Gene had once played in went on without him. The crap shack was just a room full of drunken clowns. Nothing but the sounds of old men cursing and the whispering to each other how flexable they believed I was, I knew it was a bad idea to come here but I really needed a drink and my stash was gone and so was Jet's.

Spike had come back a couple of months ago and he wanted to force everything back to the way it had once been, but I had my own emotions to protect so I just avoided him at all cost and he seemed not to care. We spoke only when it was an absolute necessity. But even going to such lengths I still knew I loved him and I still knew that he didn't love me back. My frame of mind right now is to free him of any attachments he would be forced to feel as my fellow room-mate and let him come to me on his own if he wants. If not I really don't care 'cause the pain has already been inflicted. Ever since that night we had in Venus I had prepared myself for the worst. I flirted out of my tab and stole a bottle of bourbon and made my way to the Bebop, _oh home sweet home_.

I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling fan from the Bebop's living room, I turned my head and verified that I was indeed on the old yellow couch. I must have passed out on it last night but what I actually spent the night doing I really couldn't remember. I tried to sit up but my headache weighted me down and I feel back three times before I got enough strength to get my upper body to cooperate with what my brain is telling it to do. I looked around slowly swinting my eyes against the harsh blinding lights and was glad that I was alone. I looked at my lap as I tried to move my feet and saw them tangled in a blanket someone must have covered me with, _must have been Jet_. I stared feeling very cold all of a sudden so I tried to move my feet so I could get up but I was still feeling weak and on top of that the full force of my forsaken hang-over has just started raining on me so but the time I got to my feet I lose my strength and balance and came crashing down. I was so out of it that I couldn't even remember falling. Something must be wrong with me but I was going to need some help if I expected to get to my room anytime soon.

"Jet!" I shouted by that just made my head worse and made me aware of the burn in my throat.

"Jet!"

"Jet!" _still no fucking answer, shit._

"I need Help!" started feeling very tired, I closed my eyes but a familiar voice woke me up before I got in too deep.

"What's wrong?" it was spike. It looks like I had woken him up because all he had on was his boxers. I had to fight hard not to blush.

"Where's Jett?"

"He went out,"

"When will he be back?"

"In a few days, there was something in his home satellite he had to attend to."

"Oh, shit." I started to feel uncomfortable with his unbroken eye contact so I looked away and tried to focus on something else.

"If you need help, I could help you if you want."

"No I'm fine," I lied.

"Suit yourself," he turned back and started to walk while I tried to stand but I just crash landed again. I screamed internally and swallowed the big lump in my throat and yelled after him.

"Wait, Spike come back!" It felt like I haven't said his name in years and I saw that look in his eye that said the same thing and maybe it was my light head but I thought I saw some relief in there too.

"What's wrong?" he started to walk back up to me again.

"I really don't know I feel too weak and light headed to get up."

"You sure it isn't a hangover gone wrong?"

"That's what I was thinking," he interrupted me when I felt is hot hands brush against my arm and move across my back as his other arm went to the back of my knees and all I couldn't help but throw my arms around is neck as he lifted me off the floor.

"Faye, I think you have a fever 'cause you're really hot, you know temperature wise."

"You're the one that feels really warm, I feel cold." My head getting the best of me laid on his chest as he started to walk.

"That's exactly how I would feel like to someone who had a fever, gosh Faye you need to take better care of yourself."

"Yeah, I could say the same to you buddy." I started drifting off to the rhythm of his heartbeats. Then I heard the door close, he set me on the bed and pulled the sheets over me after taking my boots off but I instantly missed his body heat and started shivering.

"Faye, are you still cold?" I opened my eyes and meet his and just nodded my head. He went out the door and I drifted off again and woke up to his voice again.

"I put my blanket on you but I really don't seem like much is you still cold?"

"Yeah,"

"Short from body heat there's nothing else here Jet locked the hell out of his room,"

"Do you mind?"

"Do I mind what?"

"Sharing you is body heat?" I must be sick if I'm letting myself say shit like that!

"I guess it won't kill me," He walked to the other side of the bed and got under the covers with me. It seemed all to familiar as he put his hands in back of his head and I moved closer and laid my head on his chest and instantly feel asleep.

When I woke up he was sleeping and I stared at him and admired how beautiful and peaceful he looked while he was sleeping, he smiled and I swear I thought that my heart stopped.

"I wish I was the reason for that smile." I could help but to sigh out loud. I reached up to caress his face and was surprised when his hand caught mine. He slowly opened his eyes and turned is face so that he kissed my hand. I was shocked and didn't move or say anything so he did.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's fine,"

"I mean about the whole scene from the day I left."

"I know," I felt the tears burn my cheeks as the fell freely, I would have been embarrassed but just didn't care anymore I wanted this pain all out in the open because it's done enough damage on the inside. I felt him come closer and snake his arms around me. I stood in his arms as I fell back asleep.

I opened my eyes when I moved closer to him and felt slip off the bed. I started laughing out loud when I saw is disoriented face and then he smiled and warmed my heart.

"Oh, you think this is funny? What if I push _you _off the bed?" I squealed as he pounced on me and joined in on the laughing. I stopped when I saw him staring at my face and felt myself blush and my heart almost busted out of my chest when he pressed his lips on mine. I felt his hand crawl underneath my shirt and let

out a low moan when he found my breast.

"You still feel hot," He took is hand out and lifted his head but was still on top of me.

"I don't feel cold anymore, I feel hot now." I forgot all about my fever and was too focused on the man on top of me and the growing pressure he was causing. I lifted my hips and rubbed it on his hips. We both moaned but after he rubbed back he put his hand on my hips and stopped me from doing it again. I frowned and he laughed.

"We need to make sure you're alright first."

"Whatever, I need to take a shower. I'm starting to feel over heated now and not in the good way."

"That's good it means the fevers wearing off, you need a cold bath." I rolled my eyes at him and he smiled and got up bringing me up with him but it was too fast and I collapsed on his chest.

"Whoa, shit man how long was I sleeping for?"

"Well all day, it's morning again."

"Shit, I hate being sick," he laughed and picked me up and took me to the bathroom where he sat me down on the floor leaning on the bath tub while he filled it up.

"Ok, you're lucky you're sick because I used up all the hot water earlier." I stuck my middle finger out at him and started to get undressed. As I was about to start taking my shorts off when I noticed that he hadn't left yet.

"Are you waiting for something?" I asked.

"I'm just making sure you don't hit you're head on the tub or drown yourself her, consider me your life guard."

"Well _Mr. Lifeguard_, since when do you over see the ladies change out of their clothes?" I smiled and continued taking my clothes off enjoying the way is eyes popped.

"I think it's some what hazardous that the lady doesn't have any underwear on." I slipped in enjoying the feeling the water had against my skin.

"Not when all my clothes are dirty besides I think it gives life an extra ounce of excitement."

"If it's excitement you want-"

"Can I ask you something?" I cut him off, he read my face he knew I was serious.

"That depends on the question."

"Why did you really help me?"

"Because you would do the same for me."

"If you knew that's how I felt about you why did you not say so? Why did you just choose to ignore it for all this time?" His eyes darken I knew I was starting to hit a nerve.

"I knew as soon as I came back that you never going to speak to me again so I though I was better to give you some space." I laughed without humor.

"Space that's what I was giving you! I have always been an open mother fucking book to you so I thought that would be easy for you to get. I wanted so fucking bad to hate you but I couldn't! I just cried every night until you came back because I thought that you got yourself killed instead of choosing me."

"You don't understand Faye what I did had to be done, it wasn't about Julia or the syndicate. I was about my unfinished business with Vicious. Understand that if I chose you, he would have only dragged you into the picture. He-He would have killed you to get to me. I had to go to him when he knew I had nothing to lose or he would have found more people to drag into it, it was always a fucking black hole with him. What I did, I did so that if in fact I was awake I would have earned everything that came to my life after that. When I got out of the hospital all I could think about was how much damage I had to inflict on you and hopped that maybe someday you could understand why I did what I had to do."

I had stopped crying and had just sat there in the tub listening and what he just said made so much sense to me that I wanted to shoot myself for not thinking he would have felt that way. I opened my mouth but nothing came out, so I closed it and let the silence eat away at my ear while I was thinking of something worthwhile to say but nothing. I saw him stand up and walk out of the bathroom and I let him.

************************************************************************

_**AN: **__ Hello one and all thank you for reading or skimming through my story it's a two part one shot. So basically it was too long for me to leave in just one and it gives me an excuse to writing more author notes like this one where I just blab around to myself hoping that someone other than my best friends read it. Ok I'm done for now, the second part is being put up at the same time so fear not. See ya on the other side folks! _


	2. lesson learned

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T CLAIM ANY OWNERSHIP OF COWBOY BEBOP OR PAGODA SO DON'T SUE ME!**_

_**PT: Lesson learned.**_

_I don't want to be you, _

_I just want you to hear what I say._

_I don't want to see you,_

_I just need you near._

_-Pagoda_

************************************************************************

The blood rushed normally through my body; I was feeling like my old self again. I felt the coldness of the water but decided to wash my hair anyway and felt the brain freeze it gave me but it seemed some how fitting to how I was feeling at the moment. I was still stuck on his words and was feeling mine own words chocking me and I let them. I got out of the bathroom after brushing the stale taste out of my mouth away and used a shirt of spike that he had left there days before. I walked back to my room where I was surprised to see him sitting on the bed. I smiled at him shyly and he responded in the same manner. He opened is mouth to speak but I shook my head and stopped him.

"I love you, which is the excuse for any and every one of my actions. That is why I couldn't see why I was blinded from seeing your true intentions and why I do everything I do and why I'm not embarrassed to scream your name out when we fuck because I want to be yours and only ask that you give yourself to me in return, you at least from what I know have earn that much,"

He pulled me by his shirt onto his lap and crushed his lips on mine and I answered every question his lips asked as he rolled me on the bed and in a couple of swift movement we where both striped of the little clothes we had on and where drinking each other in. He broke away from my lips and made fiery trials from my throat to my stomach and back again, smiling against my skins at my sharp inhales as he found all my sensitive spots and when the inhales turned to full on moans he entered me. I screamed against his shoulder and torn up his back as he repeated my name like a prayer. He pushed me over the edge along with him and I screamed out his name while the waves crashed down on me and he bit on my lips as he fought for the control that never comes.

After our breathes returned to normal Spike brought the covers over us and laid beside me with is arm across my stomach and his head on my shoulder.

"What did you remember when you got your memories back?" he asked, his breath brushing against my neck.

"The first thing I remembered was the way I used to run up the hill to where my house was, I remembered it was a big mansion and my room was one the first floor all the way towards the back and I could see the ocean from my bedroom window, but when I get there it was nothing but ruins. I have relied on my memories to take me back to the place I belong but I had already found somewhere to call home so everything else was a lie. I wasn't that spoiled little rich girl anymore," his hand rubbed the side of my hip as I spoke and his lips left butterfly kisses all over my neck, I knew this is where I belonged.

"I told you that the past didn't matter." he smiled against my skin.

"I know that now," he turned my face towards his.

"I love you, Faye." I beamed.

"About damn time," we both laughed and he reached down and kissed me passionately.

"I'm fucking starving," Spike got up put his training sweat pants on and threw a pair of clean boxers at me and a tank top.

"These are your clothes,"

"Well you don't own anything clean at the moment so be happy." I smiled.

"I will be once you feed me."

"I thought you were cooking?"

"What? I can't cook for shit you know that!" he laughed at me.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that you had to learn how to cook for your husband when you get married?"

"Nope, she always said to marry into money."

We both laughed and headed for the kitchen and I watched as Spike made lunch. We sat down in the living room to eat and we laughed and joked about each other then the transmission started cracking and we saw Jet's face on the screen.

"Hey Jet, How's the weather in Ganymede?" Spike asked.

"Can complain, how's the ship and Faye doing?"

"Good, good. Faye was sick but she's ok now."

"Hey Jet!" I got into his viewing range.

"I'm surprised the ship is still in one piece." We all laughed.

"Yeah, it still standing for the time being. When are you coming back?"

"That was the reason I called, I think I'm staying here a little while longer I really missed the place and got to see a whole bunch of my old buddies."

"What's her name?" I asked and he blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing could make you want to stay home more that a beautiful girl that's waiting for you." Spike laughed and agreed.

"Miranda, I known her for some time, she's actually the one I'm staying with." I smiled.

"All the more power to you, Jet you come back when you want to Faye and I have things under control here."

"Ok, I'll be there in a couple of days so don't miss me or my cooking too much."

"We'll survive," we both said at the same time.

"And one more thing, don't have sex on the couch, I mean it!"

"OK, ok we won't." With that and a smile the screen turned black.

I turned and looked at Spike, who had moved to the other couch while I was speaking to Jet. Walked over and sat on his lap bringing my legs to either side of him. He brought his arms up to my back and moved his hands in small circles. I pouted my lips and he raised his eye brow.

"What's wrong?"

"Everyone's leaving." I wined.

"I really don't see how that's a bad thing." he reached his hand up and played with my violet locks that have grown past my shoulders and have been too lazy to cut.

"Well but I feel like you guys are my family and with everyone leaving making their own way I kind of feel incomplete."

"I think I get what you mean, sometimes I do miss the kid and the mutt, and they really livened up the place."

"Well I don't know about you but I really need to get my clothes washed 'cause I don't want to go around wearing your clothes."

"So you're finally going to wash your clothes?"

"Yeah and you're going to help me, right?" I batted my eyes and pouted my lips and all he did was roll his eyes and pick me up and headed for the laundry room.

It's been almost four months since that week and after that Spike had moved in all his stuff into my room after I complained that he didn't have the biggest closet space and Jet brought over his wonderful Miranda to live with us and we all got along without a hitch though I would get bored and start an argument with Spike that would not always go my way but always ended in make-up sex. Then one day I started noticing some strange things.

"Does my hair look fuller to you?" I asked Spike as I stared at myself at the full length mirror that was behind the closet door.

"What do you mean?" he looked up from the magazine he had in his hand.

"I know my hairs gotten ridiculously long but I thing it looks like I have more of it now."

"I really can't tell but it is very shiny and healthy looking you don't have those spit ends anymore." I dropped my jaw and looked around to find the closest thing to me that I could throw at him. All I saw was a small stuffed animal he got for me when we went to Venus.

"You ANIMAL! Just say I look like I gained weight too you asshole!"

"Well…" he laughed it up.

"Oh my gosh!" I was seeing red while he was just there laughing is ass off and then everything turned black.

First thing I noticed was the beeping. Where was I? I opened my eyes and saw Spike.

"Hey,"

"Hey yourself, where the hell am I?"

"In a hospital." He moved next to me from the chair he was sitting in on the foot of the bed.

"Why the hell am I in a hospital?"

"I kind of overreacted when you didn't wake up right away. Since the hospital was close to where we were docked, I brought you over."

"Idiot," I said and smiled.

"I am,"

"Whoa, why are you not snapping back at me?"

"I have to treat you nicer from now on."

"Why? Am I dying?" I joked and he frowned.

"Well the doctors examined you while you were out, and you actually didn't pass out like I thought you did you kind of collapsed from exhaustion. So basically you fell asleep, and turns out you've been pushing yourself too hard and not getting enough vitamins in your system."

"That weird, that never happened to me before, did they figure out why that was happening?"

"Yeah they did…"

"So is it good or bad or what?"

"It's unexpected if anything?"

"I don't get it, you've lost me."

"You are 3 in a half months pregnant."

"WHAT?" My mouth stayed open, and all he did was have that stupid goofy smile on his face.

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of sick sadistic joke?" he started laughing and I was getting mad.

"Nope, here see for yourself." He reached into is jacket pocket and took out some pictures and gave them to me, they were pictures from the ultra sound.

"Oh my gosh," I could see the little bean in the middle moving slightly on every picture and right there it hit me and the tears started falling. I looked up at Spike, whose eyes still had a hint of red in them telling me that he had already done his crying.

"They wanted to confirm the pregnancy to they wanted to do the ultra sound to check that everything was going fine, I wanted to wake you up but the doctor said that it was better if I let you have you're rest."

"Spike, we're going to really have a baby." I looked up wiping the tears from my eyes and smiled and he smiled back just as pleasantly surprised.

"I love you, Faye."

"Now you really have to." We laughed.

"Can I go home now? I hate hospital."

"Yep everything's ok to leave was just waiting for you to wake up." He helped me up and into my clothes and there was that I finally noticed the small bump on my belly and smiled as Spike rubbed it affectionately.

We walked hand in hand as we made our way but to the Bebop.

"I'm going to hate it when I get too fat and nothing fits me anymore and I get all big and hormonal." I laughed.

"But you'll still look beautiful if not more."

"Ugh, I'm getting tired of your nice attitude fast! I'm pregnant not glass."

"Fine then I'll try to be mean to the woman that's having my child." I rolled my eyes.

"Please, 'because you know that I'm just going to get bitchier and bitchier." We both laughed.

"I can't wait till then."

"What do you think it is?"

"Umm I don't know it's too early to tell but I hope it's a girl, we don't need another one of me walking around." He laughed.

"I hope it's a boy then, just to level the playing field,"

"We're not betting on it if that's where you're going with it." I laughed, he caught me.

"If it's a girl can we name her Ed?" the truth is that I really did miss her but ever since she went off on her own we haven't so much as see her little hacker smiley face. I guess she picked us out to begin with only she could make her way back.

"Whatever," we smiled and then I yawned.

"I'm tired; let me ride on your back."

"Oh hell no! So you could break my back." I tried hitting him but he just moved and laughed but eventually got down in front of me and I climbed on. I looked up and saw how red the sun set was getting.

"Wow, look at that sunset."

"Yeah, never seen one so blood red from down here, guess there's a time for everything."

"Yep," with that we silently made our way back home, knowing that everything from now one would never be the same again.

_**FIN**_

************************************************************************

AN: Well, lads what did you think? It like whatever, I wanted to do a one shot in Faye's POV so there you have it. I did something it I never did before and probably won't do again (nothing's written in stone) and that is that I included some lyrics in this fic. The first part had a line off of Hey you by the great Pink Floyd and this one had a line from a very good and somewhat underground band named Pagoda's Lesson learned. (The lead singer is Michael Pitt the actor!) So thanks a million and see ya'll later!


End file.
